creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girl Team Lucky Star/Quotes
This is a complete list of quotes from Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. Season 1 ''Foundations of Scientific Inquiry'' *'Kagami:' Hey Susumu! How's your day? *'Susumu:' Not so good. Right now, I have an F in Ms. Sakuraba's FSI class. Yeah, an F. *'Konata:' Why? *'Susumu:' Because I'd rather eat Ms. Sakuraba's lunch than do FSI. Last week, I studied for two hours for a freaking FSI test that I got an F on. *'Miyuki:' Who cares if you fail or not? You're never going to need this in the real world. *'Tsukasa:' Don't tell me. It's one of the worst classes ever created in the history of Bill Nye. All you just do is sit around listening to a boring teacher about solving for specific heat, converting atoms to grams, and doing pointless labs that involve finding the density of sodium nitrate or whatever. *'Konata:' While Kagami and Miyuki could understand it right and sometimes get A's on the tests, while for me and Susumu who stink at FSI try studying for five hours only to get a freaking 50. *'Susumu:' Don't tell me. The homework is even worse, they range from a simple measurement conversion worksheet with a joke that you have to fill in when you're finished, and to a big ton of work containing bookwork that have large amounts of sub-questions, labs, reflection papers on a Bill Nye episode I didn't care to watch, and like I said, studying for that test you'll fail either way. *'Konata:' I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now, which is a research paper on a slavery novel I didn't care to read given by huge idiot Kuroi, and to study for a chemistry test I'm probably going to bomb either way given by mean tsundere Sakuraba. *'Kagami:' Because of this, I'm writing a definition for Urban Dictionary. Season 2 Ring *'Konata:' Just take a look at the Suzumiya legacy. A lot of Haruhi's family members have been in Mizudan. They're always boasting it or it could be Mizudan's descendants. How do we prove it? *'Miyuki:' There is a way around it, and it's very difficult and dangerous. We could end up breaking fifty school rules or so, and all we need to do is ask Haruhi's principal a few questions without realizing it's you, Patricia, or Tsukasa. *'Tsukasa:' We can try, and it's not impossible. What we really need is some polyjuice. ---- *''(Inside a public girl's bathroom at Haruhi's school, Tsukasa is seen loading the polyjuice potions.)'' *'Tsukasa:' We only have around 12 hours before the effects wear off. (Tsukasa gives the mugs to Konata and Patricia) Add the hairs. (The three add Haruhi's, Mikuru's, and Yuki's hair into their polyjuice.) *'Patricia:' Ugh, this is gonna be scrap! *'Tsukasa:' Cheers. (The three cling the mugs and drink the polyjuice.) *'Patricia:' I think this is gonna make me sick! (Patricia puts the mug down and runs into a stall.) *'Tsukasa:' Me too. *''(Tsukasa does the same thing Patricia did. Konata feels the same way Patricia and Tsukasa was and puts the mug down. Konata feels boiling in both of her hands. Konata's hair gets shorter, as well as turning from blue to brown, and her eyes get the same effect. After the transformation, Patricia's effects are shown with her hair getting longer and turning from blonde to orange. Konata chuckles after the transformation while Patricia comes out of the stall she was in.)'' *'Patricia:' Konata? *'Konata:' Patricia. *''(Konata and Patricia compare themselves to Haruhi and Mikuru)'' *'Patricia:' Bloody heck! *'Konata:' We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Mikuru. *'Patricia:' (With the voice of Mikuru) Bloody heck! *'Konata:' Excellent! *'Patricia:' But where's Tsukasa? *'Tsukasa:' (muffled from the stall) I don't think I'm going! *'Konata:' Tsukasa, are you all right? *''(Tsukasa exits the stall, and she looks like a creeper. Her appearance shocks both Konata and Patricia.)'' *'Patricia:' (shocked) OH GOSH! *'Konata:' Let's get the heck out of here! ---- *'Haruhi's Principal:' The Cave of Basilisks hasn't been open for fifty years. And the last time someone was there, somebody was killed. (Patricia hunches) What's wrong? *'Konata:' (with the voice of Haruhi) It's her stomachache. *'Patricia:' (with the voice of Mikuru) Ho! *''(The effects begin to wear off with Konata's ahoge growing back, and a bit of Patricia's hair begins to turn back from orange to blonde.)'' *'Konata:' (with the voice of Haruhi) Gotta go! *'Haruhi's Principal:' Okay! I'll see you tomorrow! *''(The two escape Haruhi's school as they run back into the women's bathroom they were in earlier.)'' *'Konata:' Phew! That was close! Tsukasa, we got loads to tell you! *'Tsukasa:' GO AWAY!!! *''(Queen Kanata appears)'' *'Kanata:' The Polyjuice was meant for humanoid transformation only. Final Boss of the Second Saga *''(In Dr. Manhole's Fortress, Konata is seen fighting a basilisk-like machine. Konata performs a rolling dodge from one of its projectiles, and suddenly loses the Lighting Rod. The machine attacks Konata again, but Konata grabs the lightning rod and hits the machine. After pulling the rod from the machine, the machine impales one of its fangs into Konata, causing her to groan in pain. She pulls the fang out of her arm. The machine that Konata used the Lighting Rod on begins to smoke and blows up. Eguri shows up angry at Konata.)'' *'Eguri:' I just saw you destroyed my little basilisk machine, didn't you? *'Konata:' Whatever that machine did to me was brutal. It even got me in the arm. *'Eguri:' Look in front of you. (Konata looks ahead and sees Kagami lying on the ground, sleeping.) Remarkable, wasn't it? Figure how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates you. If you have any final words, Miss Izumi, you better speak them now. I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. *'Konata:' Oh no you won't! You're vanishing instead, not me. *'Eguri:' Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a klutzy little girl like Kagami. (Konata pulls out Eguri's diary) What are you doing? (Konata pulls out the basilisk fang) NO! STOP! *''(Konata stabs the diary with the fang. Which causes Eguri to take heavy damage. As Konata stabs the diary two more times, Eguri faints after moaning in pain.)'' Season 3 Konata out of Nowhere *''(While at a restaurant, Kagami and Tsukasa are discussing things about the Takanomiya Shrine and the Lucky Star Kingdom.)'' *'Kagami:' I wanna see the relationship between the Takanomiya Shrine and the Lucky Star Kingdom. *'Susumu:' Let me check. (Susumu pulls out his iPhone and searches "relationship between the Takanomiya Park and the Lucky Star Kingdom".) Hmm, it seems to be the relationship is normal. It does seem a bit absurd with the outfits on both the kingdom and the shrine, having to change in order to visit. *'Tsukasa:' Of course Susumu. It does say that the kingdom's inhabitants aren't barbarians against the western world. *'Susumu:' You're right Tsukasa. Back when I got crowned as the prince of the kingdom, I would make it a better place for people from the east and west. *''(Konata and Miyuki enter, while Miyuki sits down next to Tsukasa.)'' *'Kagami:' Hey! Princess Konata's here! *'Tsukasa:' What took you two so long? Konata seems to perpetually be in another castle. *'Konata:' (annoyed) Who do you think I am, Princess Toadstool or someone else? *'Inori:' Yeah, you are definitely her. All you do is stay home playing Nintendo and Sega. *'Matsuri:' Two of those accounts that liked your Flandre Scarlet cosplay on Fegelbook were spambots. *'Konata:' Wha, spambots!? What are those!? *'Miyuki:' The most jerky piece of scrap on the internet. Season 4 WIP Season 5 WIP Season 6 The Battle of the Seven Izumi Descendants *''(Konata is seen entering Akira's house.)'' *'Akira's Mother:' Hello Konata! (Akuru and Rinko enter) *'Konata:' And to Akuru and Rinko. *''(Rolfe enters Akira's house)'' *'James:' She looks absolutely gorgeous, we need to protect her before someone tries to kill Konata. *''(Madoka, Hinata, and Hikage enter Akira's house.)'' *'Akira's Mother:' Rolfe, I thought you were looking after King Soujirou. *'Akira:' No, he's more important. *''(Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, as well as Inori, Matsuri, Tadao, Miki, and Yukari enter Akira's house. The people soon start conversing, but Rolfe interrupts them.)'' *'James:' All right, enough with the chit-chat or otherwise, you'll be getting the heck out of here! I know most of you, except your parents, are underage. I just got the perfect idea for an antic. I will have all of you except your parents take polyjuice. You will all transform into Konata, and troll Team Ankoku by thinking you're the real Konata. *'Miki:' Rolfe, I object. I do not want to risk my daughters' lives. *'James:' Better yet; I'll expect to give everyone power stars to become invincible against Team Ankoku. (brief pause, everyone looks at Konata.) All right, let's do this, (Rolfe cuts a piece of Konata's hair off, and puts in in the polyjuice. Rolfe shakes it to get it to work.) For those of you who haven't taken polyjuice before, I better warn you. It tastes like goblin urine. *''(Rolfe hands the potion to Akira, then to Akuru, then Madoka, then Kagami, then Tsukasa, and then Miyuki. Rolfe then walks around Konata, while she is watching them transform into herself.)'' *'Kagami and Tsukasa:' Wow, we're identical! Category:Quotes pages